Closure valves used in fluid dispensing assemblies are well known and widely used. These closure valves and fluid dispensing assemblies may be used in powered dispensing and transfer of aggressive chemical media. Typically, closure valves may be attached to a fluid source, and are oftentimes connected to a coupling that may be attached to a fluid system, such as a fluid line. However, these closures often employ complicated sealing structures for providing an adequate seal in preventing product spill. In the past, elastomeric check valves, O-ring seals have been employed. Use of such seal types has brought erosion of the sealing material over time, and degraded the quality of the closure seal leading to product leak and/or spill and causing hazardous conditions. Furthermore, these closure valves are not cost effective, as multiple parts are required for assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,132 to Lloyd-Davies discloses a diaphragmic container valve that permits a fluid dispensing passageway to be connected to a disposable container of fluid to provide continuous fluid flow. The diaphragmic container valve has a diaphragmic valve member that resiliently deflects from sealing engagement with a transverse wall of the container valve. Deflection of the diaphragmic valve member enables fluid flow through openings of the diaphragmic valve member and transverse wall. However, in addition to other shortcomings, this sealing configuration may bring erosion of the diaphragmic valve member over time, leading to a container valve with a degraded seal that can cause product leak and/or spill.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,911,403 and 5,975,489 to deCler et al. disclose a valve for dispensing fluids to and from a container. The valve of U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,403 is coupled with a coupler device having a stationary poppet member and moveable sleeve. When the coupler device is coupled with the valve, the moveable sleeve may be actuated from a normally closed position into an open position. The valve of U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,489 is coupled with a coupler device having a moveable poppet member. When the valve is inserted into the coupler device, the poppet members of the valve and the coupler may be actuated from normally closed positions to open positions enabling flow through the passageway. Although these devices may be suitable for their purposes, other developments have led to a need for an improved design.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved closure valve that maintains the integrity of a seal to prevent leaks and/or spill of product. Further, there is also a need for closure that can be produced in a cost effective manner using a minimum number of parts, while still providing a chemical resilient material.